


乡村生活省钱指南

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

杨威利要去码头。只要他顺利到了码头，就随便搭上一艘船，趁着早潮出发，就此远走高飞，逃离他不想出席的婚礼。

此时天色已大亮，他一身日常装束，只挎了一个旧皮包，丝毫看不到出远门的模样。晨风扑面而来，挟着昨晚后半夜下过雨的寒凉，他抬头望天，旭日还隐在云后，好在无云处的蓝天预示着秋高气爽的好天气。逃跑的日子，天气很重要。

他的步伐既不匆忙，也不悠闲，走过家宅所在的老商业区的主街，艾尔法西尔镇已经苏醒了，街边有些店铺的伙计正要开始准备一天的生意。不过几年前，商会会长倾力发展东边的新商业区，镇长也在那里新建了奢华宅邸，繁华地段迅速挪了地方。

杨威利走过小时候念书的学校，前来上学的孩子比他上学时略少了些。他两年前去了距离镇子半天路程的城里读书，放假才会回家，每次回家都能感觉到家乡微妙的变化，这地方停滞不前了，甚至开始走下坡路。

镇上的人口常年不变，没有什么支柱产业，商业不温不火，新商业区表面的繁荣无非是以老商业区的凋零为代价，近年来，年轻人更爱往外跑了。他也有类似打算，不过怎么也要等他过几年读完书再说，谁知道就在两天前计划突然提前了，如此仓促，非他所愿，却也情非得已。

这两天，他清晨与日落都会往码头走一趟，一是碰碰运气，看看他父亲的商船是否归航，当然，这个希望极其渺茫。二是他希望能跟新入港的船打听打听消息，遗憾的是，什么新消息都没有。不过，眼下的情况，他觉得没有消息也算是好消息了，不然，收到的恐怕只有父亲的噩耗。实际上，他最重要的目的是让镇上的人们，尤其是商会的耳目熟悉他这个举动，如此一来，今早他再去码头就不至于早早被人疑心了。

昨天清晨，他在码头看到瑞达号入港，这艘快船经常往返于艾尔法西尔与海尼森，运送各种货物和乘客，他跟船上的大副聊了几句，知道今早瑞达号会离开，不过他没有透露自己的计划，他不敢保证那些船员不会去给商会会长通风报信。他最好装作起航前临时起意上船，好为自己争取更多一点时间。

当然，这样做的风险也不小，这是个小码头，每日在码头停泊的船只最多不超过十艘，很有可能出发前船上已经没有多余的位置了，但他清楚自己必须赌一把，到时候花钱当乘客，出力当船员，怎样都行。诚然，他出不了什么力气，不过等船扬帆起航后，一切都可以再商量。

他一直沿着大道走，没有拐进偏街小巷，遮遮掩掩，躲躲藏藏更容易叫人起疑。他走过大教堂，走过前面的中心广场，一路思考着他的目的地，他不打算去海尼森，假如他搭上的是瑞达号，往那个方向也没问题，等他确定了后面没有追兵之后，再半路下船。

他听到不远处传来马蹄声，惊慌地望向东边，不过声音并非从那边传来，他右边的小路钻出一辆马车，一匹高大的驮马拉着货车，坐在货车上驾车的人是华尔特·冯·先寇布。此时此地，杨威利突然遇到了他，不由得紧张起来。两天前，杨威利去找过他，想请他帮忙，遗憾的是他拒绝了，也正是因为他的拒绝，杨威利才不得不改变计划，就在今早一走了之。

先寇布也瞧见他了，拉紧手里的缰绳停下马车。杨威利只好硬着头皮走上去，仰头对视着对方审视的目光，钻出云层的一缕阳光照在那张英俊的脸上。先寇布张大嘴打了个哈欠，伸展了一下身体，对杨威利说，“今天天没亮我就起来干活了，才刚刚忙完，这一大早的，你要去哪里啊？”

杨威利感受到那双精明的褐色眼睛打量着他，他拿不准，不知道先寇布有没有把两人说过的话告诉商会会长，或者说还有更可怕的情况，这人现在是否是在替会长办事。不过他转念一想，先寇布驾着马车，如果真是要来抓他，应该直接骑马，速度更快。杨威利若无其事地说，“早啊，先寇布先生，我去码头瞧瞧，看看有没有我父亲的消息。”纯粹的谎言太容易被揭穿，部分的真相更容易叫人相信。

“噢！去码头啊，上车吧，我送你过去。”先寇布说着突然低头，就好像聆听着某种只有他能听见的声音，然后对杨威利伸出手，“上车。东边有人骑马，速度很快，正朝这边过来。”

杨威利叹了口气，他把事情想得太简单了，虽说婚礼定在明天，不过商会会长肯定不会就这样放他跑了。他当机立断，拉着先寇布的手爬上车。先寇布抖动缰绳，让马儿慢跑起来，转头问，“你之前的提议，还算数吗？”

两天前日落后，杨威利来到码头上游的洋葱汤酒馆。码头区的酒馆大多设施陈旧，酒水低劣，但价格相对低廉，主要是供水手们解渴放松，他们只需要花费最少的钱财，便能享受难得的岸上时光。不过，假如不幸落入了赌钱的圈套，可能会让好几个月水上漂泊的辛苦化为乌有，比如此时围在顶头角落里的那群人，不时发出阵阵或惊喜或失望的叫喊。

他挤过座无虚席的大厅，忍耐着种种难闻气味，酒水的酸腐，炖菜的油腻，酒客的腌臜汗味，甚至还有不散的隐隐尿骚。他以前从未来过这种地方，不过现在他不得不来，他需要找人。自打他进门，站在吧台后面又高又胖的酒保就一直皱着眉头打量他，他掏钱买了一小杯葡萄酒，端着酒杯绕到了吧台后面的楼梯。

他爬上三楼，楼梯木板滑腻，每踏上一步都嘎吱作响。他停在一扇木门前，抬起空着的手叩门，等待片刻无人应门，他悬着没有放下的手刚准备再敲，突然门打开了一条缝，里面出现一张女人的脸。杨威利顿了一下，对她说，“晚上好，小姐，我找先寇布。”

女人松开了房门，从门缝里消失不见了，杨威利迟疑了一秒钟，推开门走了进去，随手关上了门。他看到先寇布坐在墙角桌旁的椅子上，然而，除了刚才开门的女人，还有另一个男人，正坐在先寇布的大腿上。杨威利认得出来，这两人都是在酒馆里做生意的。

杨威利只往房间里迈了一步，他深呼吸一次才开口，“先寇布先生，我有事找你。”

“稀客啊，杨威利，你学校放假了吗？啊，你也看到了，我现在有点忙，不如你另找时间再来吧？”先寇布说着拍了拍腿上的年轻人。男人从先寇布腿上站起来，笑着走到桌边，双脚一颠便轻松坐到桌上。他转身拿起桌上的酒壶，倒了一杯先递给先寇布，然后又倒了一杯自己喝。

杨威利注意到这一男一女看起来二十四五岁，有着同样纤细高挑的身材，一头同样明艳的红发。他们是姐弟吗？他心中暗自好奇，不过这不重要。他视线回到先寇布身上，发现那人赤裸着上身，一条紧身马裤，光着双脚。他时间紧迫，今晚绝不能白跑一趟，他赶紧开口，“抱歉，打扰你了，嗯，要不我到楼下等你一会吧。”

红发女人突然笑了起来，她跟镇上的姑娘不一样，笑的时候没有抬手遮挡，笑容放肆又不乏妩媚，身上套着一件男士衬衫，只扣了底下几颗纽扣，娇小挺拔的胸脯若隐若现，杨威利赶紧挪开了视线。

“你这是在嘲笑我吗？”先寇布问，红发男人伸手准备抚摸他的头发，被他一把挡开了。

“啊？”杨威利一头雾水。

女人几步走到杨威利跟前，个子比他还略高一点，将胳膊肘搭在他肩上，微微俯身凑到他耳边说，“那你恐怕今晚要在楼下等一整夜了。”热气喷到杨威利的耳朵上，他这才明白了先寇布刚才那句话的意思。他沉下肩膀，往旁边挪了一步。女人的胳膊突然一沉，随即无所谓地耸了耸肩，从杨威利手里抽走了他一口未动的葡萄酒，仰头喝光了。

他盯着先寇布，说，“先寇布，我有很重要的事情要跟你说，拜托了。”然而，先寇布只顾着喝酒没有回话，双眼却一直盯着他。杨威利咬着嘴唇，手伸进挎包里，摸出了一些钱。他对这种事情没有任何经验，不过偶尔听同学们谈论过行情，他没有询问先寇布的意思，直接伸手把钱递给女人。他今天必须要跟先寇布谈谈。

女人瞪大眼睛盯着杨威利，随即露出了笑容，伸手接过钱，对自己的同伴说，“走吧，我们换个地方。”她转身离开时又一次俯身凑到杨威利耳边轻声说，“谢了，还有，谢谢你的酒。”

两人离开房间后，杨威利把房门关上，问先寇布，“那两人是姐弟吗？”

“什么？噢，应该不是，你觉得他们长得像吗？”

杨威利不知道两人像不像，他根本没有看清楚两人的脸，“他俩都是一样的红头发。”

“明显是染的。”

杨威利耸了耸肩，刚准备开口说出自己来这里的目的，先寇布站了起来，走到对面墙角的一个便桶前，背对着他解开皮了开始往木桶里撒尿。杨威利闭上嘴，盯着这个人肌肉线条清晰的宽阔后背，泛灰的褐发用一条红色带子松松束着。

落进木桶的水声持续着，杨威利扭头看向床头那面墙上打开的窗户，已经看不出颜色的窗帘被夜晚的凉风吹动，往房间里送进了新鲜空气。这个房间跟楼下的酒馆大厅里并不一样，并没有难闻的异味。杨威利犹豫是不是应该先出去回避一下，不过他担心先寇布生气了，因为他刚才自作主张赶走了那两个人，等他出去后，就不会再给他开门了。

他继续打量这个不大的房间，出乎意料的是，床铺得很整齐，完全不像杨威利平时起床后，毯子被子全都胡乱扔在床上。几件衣服挂在墙壁的钉子上，床头柜上摆着零散的小物件，其中有个大家伙很显眼，在桌上烛光照耀下，闪烁着金属的光泽。他不由自主往那边走了两步，伸出手想摸一下火枪枪柄上繁复精美的花纹。

“别动！”

先寇布的声音叫他的手悬在火枪上，随即他垂下手臂，往后退了一步。他转头看到先寇布已经套上了一件衬衫，坐回到了桌边的椅子上。“那么，你说很重要的事情，是什么呢？”

“我想要你跟我结婚。”杨威利说。


	2. Chapter 2

先寇布发出了什么声音，像是被酒呛到，又像是说了句什么，他清了清喉咙说，“是我喝多了，听不清你刚才说的话呢？还是你喝多了，跑到我这里来胡言乱语呢？”

“我没有喝酒，你也没听错，我想要跟你结婚。”

“为什么？”

“因为……嗯，这事说来话长。”

“你刚刚搅了我今晚的乐子，现在就睡觉时间也太早了点，那你就说说故事好让我打发一下时间。请坐。”先寇布抬手示意。

桌子旁还有一把椅子，不过两把椅子都是背靠着墙壁摆放，要是走过去坐下的话，他就无法面对先寇布说话了，他迟疑了一下，就近走到床边坐下，把包取下来，搁在脚边的地上。

先寇布端起桌上酒壶，添了一杯酒，问他，“来点吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”

一周前，杨威利突然被商会会长霍克派人从学校叫了回来，然后得知父亲的商船暂是困在了费沙港，一时半会回不来了。商船在路途中耽搁一些时日，这在他父亲以往的生意里也不算罕见，只不过这一次情况特殊。他父亲为了这一趟生意，找霍克家借了一笔钱，一大笔钱，将位于新商业区的一间店铺作为抵押，如今借据上的还款日期已到，父亲却没能按时卖货还钱，那么抵押的店铺如今就要归霍克家了。这就是他突然被叫回家的理由。

“你们签订了契约，到了日期没能还钱，会长要求收走抵押的店铺，这也算天经地义的事。”先寇布说。

“道理我都懂，我从小就看着我爸做生意，借债还钱，店铺和家宅也不是第一次拿来抵押了，这些事情都再正常不过，只是……”杨威利右手抓着床单，咬了一下下嘴唇，接着说，“大家都认识这么多年了，以往超了日期，等商船回来，多付一点作为补偿，也是惯例。这次，他们连几天时间都不愿意等，还有，还不止这个……”

先寇布站起来，倒了一杯酒，走到床边，把酒杯递到杨威利手上，又回去坐下。

杨威利喝了一口，继续说，“还不止这个，他还有要求，要我马上跟他儿子结婚。”

先寇布嗤笑一声，“我挺赞成这桩婚事，你俩一样的疯，结了婚应该能相处不错。”

“别开玩笑了，先寇布，你也知道霍克家那个儿子脑子有问题。这次的事情我怀疑根本不是意外，会长提出这种要求，无非就是想吞掉我家的房产和其它的东西。不然怎么会趁着我爸的船没有回来，就逼着我还钱，还逼着我结婚。还有，我爸这一趟生意，竟然找他家借了那么多钱，恐怕根本就是他们设下的圈套。”

先寇布点点头，“做生意的事情我不懂，但我觉得你想得没错，真可惜，你爸应该早点把家家里的生意交给你。”

杨威利摆摆手，他还在读书，从没有考虑过接手父亲的生意，当然，他也完全没有考虑过结婚的事，然而现实就这样砸到了他头上，与其等着被人家安排，不如自己争取一些主动，这个镇上的年轻人，他思来想去，愿意的考虑的就只有先寇布一个了。“我是这样的打算的，抵押的店铺随他们拿走好了，先寇布，我想要你跟我结婚，我如果已经结婚了，他们也没法逼我结婚，如此一来，至少我能保住一部分。”

“所以现在的情况就是，人家坑了你，你就来坑我吗？”先寇布两手手掌展开，举在脑袋两侧，“别误会，杨威利，我对你这个人没意见，只是我从没考虑过要这么早结婚，老实说，我根本就没有考虑过结婚的事情。啊！一想到从此以后就被一个人困住，这种事情实在是太可怕了。”

“我理解，”杨威利想起刚才被自己打发走的那两个人，想到先寇布今晚只能一个人睡，的确挺为他感觉到遗憾，但他也不希望自己这么快就承认失败，“不过呢，这事你也并非完全没有利益。”

“哦，我能得到什么利益，我想不出来，你说说看？”

“你可以不用服兵役。”

“怎么，要打仗了吗？”先寇布在椅子上坐直了，身体微微前倾。

杨威利点点头，其实，他并没有得到确切的消息，不过本来边境的局势一直都不怎么太平，他决定大胆猜测，“我父亲这次的货物是军用物资。”

先寇布把空酒杯放在桌上，“我想你大概看错我了，如果我们真的要跟帝国打起来，我可是迫不及待想上战场啊，凭我的本事，建立武勋轻而易举，到时候我就能离开这个破地方了。”

“我一点都不怀疑你的能力，但是你别忘了，你在这里参军，只能跟着镇长林奇老爷，我想你也了解他那个人，任何一点功勋他恨不得全吞，只要嗅到了一丁点的危险，他就会把我们整个镇子都丢下，眉头都不会皱一下。你跟着那种人打仗，绝对不会有好下场。”

“呵，你才读过几本书，喝过几瓶墨水，就学人家说打仗的事。”

“我读过的书肯定比你睡过的人多。”杨威利本想开个玩笑，不过他看到先寇布大吃一惊的表情，他也惊呆了，暗想，他居然睡过这么多人吗？

“抱歉，我帮不了你，你还是去找别人吧。”

杨威利盯着他，先寇布却扭开了头。他提起放在脚边的皮包搁到膝盖上，在里面翻找了一番，拿出一个小玩意，对着桌子那边扔过去，先寇布凌空接住，拿在手里摩挲着。

七年前，华尔特·冯·先寇布独身一人来到艾尔法西尔，身无分文，无法留下来生活，也因为无人担保也做不了帮工，当不成学徒。正是杨威利的父亲杨泰隆做了担保让他顺利留下来，还借给他钱让他开始新生活，连借条都不让他立。先寇布说一定会还钱，杨泰隆只是哈哈笑着摆手。年仅十三岁的先寇布掏出自己的家徽，塞到杨威利手里，说，“我一定会还钱的，你以后遇到什么事情，就来找我。”

“其它的事情，任何事情，我都可以帮忙，只是……”

杨威利没有等他说完，他不会逼先寇布结婚，不然，他不就跟霍克没什么区别了。“晚安，先寇布。”他说着，挎上包拉开房门走了出去，下楼的时候，他已经有了另一个计划，既然结不了婚，家宅怕是保不住了，所以他打算离开家乡。霍克家的婚礼订在三天后，他准备提前一天就走。

杨威利坐在车上，先寇布的问题令他倍感意外。他已经放弃了留下，如此一来结婚并非必要之举，只不过先寇布既然主动提起，想必也有着自己的考虑，当然更大的可能是他拿出来那枚家徽。此时他起了私心，今天他要远离家乡，去到一个全然陌生的地方，如果有人跟他一起走，估计事情能容易许多，还有，他想起上次先寇布说过，等有机会就要离开着破地方，于是他说，“算。只是计划有变，我打算今天就离开这里，你愿意跟我一起走吗？”

先寇布抖动手中的缰绳，不断扭头观察身后的动静，又回头看着前方的道路，“好，我跟你走。不过，这就没必要结婚了吧？”

身后的马蹄声越来越响，距离虽然不算近，但他依稀听到了霍克家的儿子安德鲁的喊声。他们不会如此轻易就放他走，他在心中盘算，结婚还是有必要的，至少能断了他们穷追不舍的心思，“还是有必要，不然那家伙会追到很远。”

“好！”先寇布顿了顿，点了点头。

“我们先去教堂。”

“来不及了，他们骑马的速度比我们的车快。”

“那……怎么办？”

“我想想，对了，刚才我在路上遇见了格林美尔斯豪简神父，就他老人家走路的速度，肯定还没走远，我们去接他上车。”

先寇布掉转马头，拐进刚才马车出来的那条小路，这里面是作坊区，顺着小路可以绕到教堂背后，后面有一大教堂的菜地。没走一会，果然看到前面有一个人影，正迈着极其缓慢的步伐走向教堂。格林美尔斯豪简神父，年近八十，老态龙钟，他是贵族家的第三个儿子，继承家族头衔无望，从小便捐钱进了教会，在这个小镇上生活衣食无忧，活得长命百岁。

先寇布把马车停在老神父身边，探身凑近说，“神父，我们想请你帮我们主持婚礼。”

老神父脚步没停，缓缓转头，好一会才看清了两人，“啊，好啊！你们先去申请，看看什么时间有空，教堂里还需要准备……”

杨威利心中着急，碰到这么个老家伙，没办法一两句话解释清楚，如果继续耽搁下去，安德鲁他们很快就能追上来。不过先寇布好像并不慌张，他笑着说，“来不及去教堂了，神父，现在只能委屈您上车。”他对着杨威利点头示意，两人一起伸手把老神父拉到了马车上。先寇布立刻松开手，拉起缰绳催促马儿跑起来，杨威利扶着老人坐稳。

等马车又一次回到大道上，追赶的三匹马越来越近了。先寇布此时不再回头，一直目视前方，专心驾车，他说，“神父，请您现在就为我们主持婚礼。”

“啊？”老人坐在货车上，尽管杨威利紧紧扶着他，身体依然摇摇晃晃，“就在这车上？这车跑得可真快啊！”老人没了声音，看样子还正在适应马车的速度，缓了好一会他接着说，“哎呀，我身上什么都没有准备，这可如何是好呢？我看啊，你俩直接驾车，我们去教堂……”

“来不及了，神父，后面有人追我，您看。”杨威利感觉到老人想要转身，但他稳住了老人的身体，避免他摔倒。“一切从简，拜托您了，万一那几个人骑马追过来，我们就结不成了。”

“他们为什么追你们啊？”老神父不依不饶，语速一如既往的缓慢。

“神父，快开始吧！”杨威利说。

“好，好，我看你俩也是太心急了，你们都几岁啊？”

“二十。”先寇布迅速回答。

“我十七岁。”

“真年轻啊，实在是年轻了，想当年我十七八岁的时候，已经来了这里的教堂，那是多少年前的事情了？我算算……”

“神父，年岁这东西谁也偷不走，等您今晚睡觉前再慢慢算，不会多也不会少。现在，请先开始我们的婚礼吧。”先寇布说。

“好，好，你们年轻人，就是太着急。那我就破例一次吧。”

杨威利不断转头看着身后的追兵，骑在最前头的安德鲁越来越清晰了。好在，老神父一旦开始了自己的本职工作，倒也不像他刚才那般苍老，各种誓言祷词能省就省，神父要他俩交换信物，杨威利后悔自己没有提前准备戒指。先寇布把缰绳抓到一只手里，腾出一只手扯下束着头发的绳子，塞到神父手里。

神父拿这根绳子，往先寇布和杨威利两人的一只手腕绕了几圈，缠在了一起。杨威利看着手腕，这才发现这根发带用了三股深浅不一的红绳编织而成，颜色有点旧了，但是编织工艺十分精美。

“……好了，我宣布，从现在开始，你们属于彼此。”神父的声音不再颤抖，尽管马车比之前速度更快了，他的声音有着一辈子布道的镇定与笃信，令普通的言语充满了力量。

先寇布转动和杨威利束在一起那只手腕，拉起杨威利的到自己嘴前，隔着一点点的距离，响亮地吻了一下，然后他转头笑着对老人说，“多谢了，神父。”

“好，好。”

接着，先寇布抽出了手腕，让马儿慢下来，接着他从货车上站起来，小心翼翼地踩着马车边缘，一下跳上马鞍。杨威利竟然一路都没有注意到，这匹拉车的驮马早就装好了马鞍。先寇布坐稳后，半转身子对杨威利伸出了手。

杨威利抓着老人两只手，让神父抓紧马车车沿，他大声叮嘱，“神父，千万坐稳了。”

“好，好，你们……”

先寇布将杨威利拉到自己身后坐好，然后抽出靴子里的匕首，割断了货车的绳子，他尽可能放慢了马的速度，好让马车缓慢停下。马车脱离之际，他立刻双腿夹紧马腹，没有了货车的拖累，马儿跑得更快了。杨威利转头，看到老神父坐在已经停稳的货车上，安然无恙。只不过，安德鲁他们三人距离已经很近了，他们放声大喊，“杨威利！你给我停下！”

“快去码头。”杨威利说。

“不，我们不坐船。”

“为什么？”

“水路太慢了，用不了几个码头他们就能追上来。我们骑马走，然后去搭列车。在此之前，我要先教训一下霍克家的少爷，给我们争取几天的时间。”

先寇布驾着马先朝着码头跑去，不过就在进入滨水区之前，突然转向西边，顺着道路出了镇子，不远处就会进入一片树林。这匹枣骝驮马十五掌高，耐力极佳，尽管载着两个人，依然甩开了后面的三匹战马一定的距离。

先寇布在即将进入森林入口的狭窄道路上停下，下马，脱掉外套，把外套和缰绳一起递给杨威利。他从马鞍侧边拿出一把斧头，取掉斧刃上的皮套，他对杨威利说，“牵着马走远一点。”

杨威利拉着马往前走了一段后停下，看到先寇布站在狭窄的道路当中，面朝逼近的人马。这把斧头比普通的斧子手柄稍长一些，他将斧头抗在肩上，双腿齐肩宽，一动不动。战马马蹄跑上林地，灰尘高高扬起，越来越近。杨威利此时的心跳，就跟不断接近的马蹄声一般急促。他不知道先寇布打算做什么，为什么不隔得远远的使用火枪呢？难道他打算杀了安德鲁吗？最好不要，他从来没有想要伤他们的性命。

道路逐渐狭窄，霍克一马当先，他的两个同伴顺势跟到了身后，三人排成了一列。杨威利知道安德鲁肯定看早就看到了先寇布站在小路当中，不过他丝毫没有放慢速度，反而踢刺胯下坐骑跑得更快了。此时，他更加庆幸自己的决定，霍克这家人，根本毫无仁慈之心，此时的速度，根本就想要置先寇布于死地，如果他跟他结了婚，肯定也会被他害死。杨威利感觉到身边驮马的不安，蹄子轻轻在地上踩踏，甩着头撞着他的肩膀，他伸手抚摸马鼻子上一块五星状的白毛。

距离已经很近了，安德鲁伏在马背上，准备径直撞过来。先寇布终于有了动作，他左脚往前迈出半步，放低重心。安德鲁放声大吼，马蹄响似雷鸣，突然，只见先寇布看准时机，就地一滚，双腿跪地，上身流畅地挺起，手中的斧头划出一道优美的弧线，斧刃重重劈在坐骑右侧的后腿。

战马失了重心，发出尖利的嘶鸣。先寇布在它倒地之前再次翻滚，迅速闪到一旁。战马倒地，将霍克压在身下，后面那两个伙伴的坐骑受到了惊吓，不断扬起前蹄嘶鸣，原地乱转，骑手难以控制，一时无法下马帮助安德鲁起身。

先寇布几大步跑到杨威利身边，收好斧头，穿上外套，踩着马镫上马，再伸手将杨威利拉上来，两人朝树林里骑去。

“好了，霍克少爷怎么说也得躺上几天。”

杨威利看到安德鲁被马压在身下的挣扎和惨叫，他估计恐怕不止几天，也许几个月都说不定。


	3. Chapter 3

进了树林，先寇布让马儿飞驰了一阵，随着前面的树木逐渐紧密起来，身后也听不到追兵的声音，他才放慢了速度，省着力气才好走得长久。他考虑过岔出树林走上沿河的道路，那边路况更好，斟酌再三还是决定留在树林里，尽管盗贼容易藏身林间，这也意味着他俩更容易躲藏，以防霍克家不死心。

先寇布自认擅长处理突发状况，在艾尔法西尔生活的这几年，他虽说一直没有正经的营生，但经常帮着贵族和富商们干活。他曾只身一人替镇长去到乡下调解两个大家族的纠纷，冲突大有一触即发之势，他冷静果断，通过跟女人们调情迅速摸清了状况，再凭着自身的气势，避免了可能发生的惨剧，化险为夷。顺便还获得了其中一家小姐的青睐，他向来不会拒绝收取这类额外的酬劳。

然而，眼下的情况却是他始料未及，他正朝着未知的世界走去，一时间竟不知道该如何打算。两晚前，杨威利离开后，他躺在床上辗转难眠，手里摩挲着雕刻有家徽的银别针，他想起了自己刚到小镇的那个傍晚。

七年前，家里父母突遭变故，就在一个跟今早差不多的清晨，祖父把他送上马，叮嘱他往海尼森去，千万不要回头。他不知道路途竟然无比艰难，不得不半路就卖掉了马，走到艾尔法西尔的时候早已身无分文，饥肠辘辘。

他疲惫不堪，坐在大教堂前面的广场边上，望着不远处的学校放学，一大群小孩子跑出大门，急急忙忙赶回家吃晚饭。人群中有一个瘦小的男孩，一边手里提着用皮带捆着的几本书，另一只手里拿着一本摊开的书边走边看，他没有跟同学们一起玩笑打闹，慢吞吞的步伐似乎也不着急回家。远处小孩子嬉笑的声音尖锐响亮，先寇布心烦气躁，他看着那个落单的男孩走近了，打算伸腿绊他一跤。

小男孩走到还有两步的距离，突然放下了手里的书，一双乌黑的大眼睛盯着他，“你是新来的吧，我以前没见过你。”

先寇布悻悻地抽回了脚，粗声粗气地说，“我只是路过，你以后也不会再见到我了。”

“你饿了，我肚子饿的时候也喜欢发脾气，去我家吃晚饭吧。”

先寇布站起来，跟着这个比他矮一个头的小男孩回了家，那晚过后他就在镇上住下了，前几年，他经常去杨威利家里吃饭，后来杨威利出去读书，两人就没怎么见面。直到两天前，杨威利突然跑来找他。

今早，他做好了的准备，将租住房间里重要的东西都捆在马上，准备去找杨威利结婚，帮他保住家宅。谁知道此时，他却骑着马逃离家乡，情况一如七年前。

不过情况又不一样，这一次，他对第二个家乡没多少留恋，这一次，他不再是孤身一人。他感到坐在身后的杨威利身体摇晃。

“坐稳点，别乱动！”

“啊！”杨威利就好像突然惊醒过来，含糊地喊了一声。

“你把我抱紧点，当心掉下去。”马儿察觉到身上骑手重心不稳，惊慌地甩着脑袋，先寇布伸手抚摸马儿脖子，俯声轻柔地说，“没事没事，这家伙没骑过马，给他点时间适应一下，乖，亥伯龙[注]。”

杨威利噗嗤笑了一声。

“你自己坐不稳，为什么笑话它？”

“我没有笑话它。”

先寇布咽下一声叹息，尽量克制着怒气，“那你就是在笑话我咯。”

“我只是笑你给它起的名字，通常给马起名字不都是那种通俗好喊的，你这个……”

先寇布把缰绳咬在齿间，双腿小心控制方向，半转身子双手箍住杨威利的腋下，将他轻轻提起来，顺势放到地上，他没有停下马，就这样慢慢往前走，等着杨威利追上来。走了几步，他没听到脚步声，转头看到杨威利站在原地，抬起手抓着乱糟糟的黑发，然后一屁股坐到了地上。

先寇布停下马，坐在马鞍上转身盯着他，杨威利也抬头盯着他，僵持了片刻，他领着马后退了几步，停在杨威利身边，“你想坐在这里，等着霍克家把你抓回去吗？”

“我今天起的好早，又走了不少路，还心惊胆战地逃跑，现在没有力气了。”

先寇布不屑地哼了一声，杨威利就算从家走到码头也没有多少路，何况他半路就把他接上了马车，后来也一直坐在马上，他不知道他怎么就累得没有力气了，“你说说，我给马起的名字怎么了？”

“这个名字文绉绉的。”杨威利说着又笑了起来。

先寇布暗自摇头，估计杨威利也不是嘲笑他没文化，他对杨威利伸出手，把他拉上马。“你别乱抓我的衣服，抱着我的腰，抱紧点。”杨威利照做了。

林间的风吹过枝头，树叶窸窸窣窣，偶有鸟鸣，马蹄踩断枯枝的脆响。杨威利突然说，“先寇布，想不到你这么厉害。”

“你居然不知道我的身手，真叫人呢难过，看来我在酒馆里吹牛还不够多。”

“我又不常去你住的那家酒馆。”

“那说明我的能耐传得还不够远，我以为镇上早就人尽皆知了呢。”

天黑之前，先寇布找到一块林间空地，准备休息过夜。他生了篝火，想到一整天都没有人追来，估计霍克家已经乱成一团，没有余力再派人来追了。两人吃了点干粮，其实早上先寇布出门的时候没带干粮，毕竟没有想到会出远门，杨威利更是什么都没带，好在早上他帮忙一家农户运了些货物，农户送了他一些吃的。

杨威利从包里掏出一个皮本子，拿出一支笔和一个圆形的小墨水瓶，他将笔尖沾上墨水在纸上写起来。

夜晚的树林在经验丰富的人听来并不安静，先寇布仔细聆听，小心感受随风而来的气味，没有发现危险。他收回心思，听着杨威利的笔尖在纸上沙沙划过，他想起小时候，家庭教师教他写字的时光，曾经是他感觉最难熬的时间。写字声在这时候听来，却令人放松。

“你在算账？”

“我在给我爸写信，告诉他现在家里的情况，我已经把宅子卖了，叫他就算边境的路通了也别回来，就地把货物处理掉，暂时留在费沙好了。”

“你这么自作主张地卖了房子，又跑出去，等你爸回来，不会骂你吗？”

“我要是坐在家里，等着人家把我带走结婚，夺走了我家的房产和钱财，我爸才会骂我呢。”

先寇布笑起来，初见时比他矮一个头的瘦小男孩，如今依然很瘦，还是比他矮半个头，杨威利的面容看起来柔和平静，但其实内心有着跟外表不相符的精明与坚决，稍不留神，就很容易低估他。

“你爸在那边该有多着急啊。”

“他不会着急，我恐怕他还宁愿有个边境关闭的借口，如此一来，他就能跟前妻多待一阵了。”杨威利说话时，手里的笔一直没有停，只是偶尔伸进墨水瓶里蘸一下。

“前妻？”先寇布一头雾水，他早就注意到了杨家没有女主人，据说杨威利的母亲在儿子很小的时候就因病过世了，后来杨泰隆也一直没有再娶。

“嗯，我母亲是我爸的第二任妻子，听说他的前妻非常漂亮，但是喜欢奢侈的生活，我爸年轻的时候生意刚有起色，一心想着把生意做大，在生活上十分节俭，那个女人因此离开了他。我想，我母亲已经去世很久了，现在他大概也改变了对金钱的看法，再说，他俩并非因为感情原因分开，所以现在也都愿意再续前缘吧。”

先寇布连连摇头，他出生在贵族家庭，祖父及父母对于婚姻的态度从来都是庄重而神圣的，尽管他成年后生活混乱，但他对婚姻也跟家人有着相同的态度，所以他从没有考虑过结婚，他完全无法理解杨威利父亲这种复杂不清的关系。

杨威利收好了笔，关好墨水瓶，把几张写满字的纸折起来，抬头说，“啊，对了，先寇布，虽然我们已经结婚了，不过，你要是还喜欢那些，嗯……”他挪开视线，盯着跳动的火苗，橙色的火光在黑曜石般的眸子里舞动，似乎在摸索合适的措辞，“我想说的是，嗯，就是上次我去找你时你正在做的那些事情，你还是可以继续做的。”

先寇布觉得一股烦闷的火气上涌，才发现自己根本不了解杨威利。他不知道杨威利是不是受到了他父亲的影响，才会对婚姻有着如此不负责任的态度。火堆对面这个比自己小三岁的家伙，简直就是把婚姻视为儿戏，根本从一开始就打定主意利用他，而他竟然为了一些莫名其妙的理由，就仓促答应结婚了。他当然清楚目前两个人还不够熟悉，不会马上就开始亲密的接触，但至少应该从互相了解开始吧。

他强压着怒火，反而手撑在身前，身子倾向杨威利，凑到对方面前，装作嬉皮笑脸地说，“你想得真周到，这么关心我，那么你以后也会帮我付钱吗？”

杨威利的头稍微往后缩了一点，“我的钱就是你的钱啊，我们已经结婚了。当然，现在我还不能给你，我们得先买下足够开始生活的一切，还要留出必需的开支，毕竟我不知道什么时候才会开始有入账，剩下的我们再分，我不知道能有多少，但我想应该够用一阵子。”

先寇布惊呆了，这下他更加搞不懂杨威利对婚姻的态度了，一时竟不知如何接话。他注意到杨威利白皙的脸颊上沾了一点墨迹，于是便说，“你脸上有点墨，我帮你擦。”

“哦，是吗？好！”

先寇布抬起大拇指贴到杨威利脸上轻轻擦拭，没有擦掉，他收回拇指在口中舔了一下，又擦了两下，终于擦掉了。

“好了。”

“谢谢。”杨威利笑着说。

他坐了回去，注意到杨威利此时脸颊染上了红色，也许是离火堆有点近，热度太高，氧气有点少，他问，“你凑到了多少钱？”

“不多，房子我着急出手，还不能让霍克他们知道，只卖了很低的价格，不过也算没有超出我的心理底线，我家还有几间屋子出租，我半价收取了一整年的租金，幸亏他们拿得出来，还加上我自己攒的一点钱。”

先寇布手里拿着一把小刀，顺着一块树根轻轻地削着，他视线盯着火堆对面的身影，盖着他的斗篷，身体蜷缩成一团，枕着自己的挎包。

接下来会过上怎样的生活呢？杨威利说过想去伊谢尔伦，可是那根本就是一个道听途说的地方，是否真的存在都不一定。就算能找到，就算能在那里安顿下来，然后呢？先寇布不知道该怎么跟这个人一起生活。

他听见杨威利翻了个身，显然睡惯了家里舒适的床，此时躺在坚硬的土地上，什么姿势都不舒服，此时，生着浓密黑发的脑袋只压住了充当枕头的皮包一角，先寇布盯着被火光照亮的金属搭扣。

他悄无声息地挪过去，伸出手里的刀，刀刃轻轻移动几下，就打开了搭扣，匕首插进去挑起包口，他看到包里装的东西。正如杨威利所说，里面有不少钱，还有两本书，上面的一本封面上几个大字写着《乡村生活省钱指南》。他心里暗笑，这家伙竟然还准备了这样的书。

我可以拿走这些钱，先寇布想，杨威利此时已经睡熟了，我动作很轻，神不知鬼不觉，骑上马就可以离开了，等他醒来的时候，我早就跑远了。既然他说过有一半钱是我的，那么我的错也就是多拿走了一半。至于说要去哪里，可以先上路再说。我可以去局势紧张的边境，置办一些像样的装备，然后就可以在战争中寻找机会了。可是，如果拿走了钱，这个家伙天亮后醒来会怎样呢？

先寇布摇摇头，低头看着手里的木块，此时还看不出任何形状，他将其搁到地上，从马鞍包里抽出一块布，擦感觉匕首刀刃，收回刀鞘，插进靴子里。他调整了一下马鞍包的位置，也枕着皮包躺下来。他不打算喊杨威利起来守夜，这样做看起来意义不大，他打算非常警觉地睡一会。

闭上眼睛，隔着眼皮他看到火光摇曳，他决定先跟着杨威利去找到伊谢尔伦，帮他安定下来，之后的事情，走一步看一步吧。

注：休伯利安的另一个译法。


End file.
